xXNot Like Any other GirlXx
by StickyHandz
Summary: (Summary:People say she's beuatifal inside and out,like any other girl but actually their missing the point,she's not like any other girl..)


''Not like any other girl''

(Summary:_People say she's beuatifal inside and out,like any other girl but actually their missing the point,she's not like any other girl..)_

_(A/N:just to let you know this is not like any other fanfic you've read when mikan gets her memories erased and blah blah,this is a different story where there is not tch' by natsume or yea,yea or fangirll's , no 4-shots or even make belive stuff,this is just a __**Fanfiction truly done from me,something I own,so if your gunna take my idea's and plots I suggest you credit me cuase I put so much time in this story)**_

_**(If you read the Authors note,You are indeed special,and your not a idiot **____**)**_

_**(Disclaimer:I own rights to the plot,but I don't own Gauken Alice And the charecters)**_

_(1/1/2012,Mikan's Journal)_

_Lately I've been thinking,when will my life get better?I don't know when,or what day but please make it it's like anyother day cleaning the house and being scolded by the mistress's who own this house or live here because they give like donate,like bribing the main owner because they want to make people other maid's help me out by comforting me as if they were my mother' do that because they love me,and because my mother who used to own this house died from how I missed the gentle kisse's my mother gave me every morning and waking up to her sweet voice saying 'good morning' she was the only person who understood me after my father left us 2 weeks before she died.I never knew why he left us,my mother loved him as much as she loved me,my faather and her never argued,he'd never drinl or smoke so why did he have to leave and make my life horrible?.What's even more worse is that the owner Is she mentally thinks im really a it okay…She's not I better go before one of the mitresse's try to steal this journal._

I closed my book and put it into my bookshelf.

''Mikan?''I heard a unfamiliar petite voice say.

I turned around and saw a girl with porcelain skin,blue eyes and pink hair ,completed with a white dress that hung to her knee's.

I could tell that she was one of the mistress's daughter.

''How do you know my name?''

''Well my mother likes you a lot because,your beuatifal and kind to her so she talks about you a lot''the girl said.

''Oh your mother must be hikari right?''

''Yes,and why is that the other mistress's gossip about you and treat you rudely?''

''They say im too skinny and too white,that I have light brown hair''

''That's not bad,that's good maybe their jealous of you''

''Really I've never really thought that''

''You're really not like any other girl I've met before''

''How is that?''

''Their all so snobby and too dirty,even if they look clean on the outside,they go behind their parent's back and party even if their parent's expect more from them,phshh…Their parent's don't even know whats going on'' the girl said with a angry tone.

''Wow you must hate those kinds of girls''

''I hate them because they are the mistress's daughter's,and because the mistress's love and spoil them a lot ,they throw it away and treat it like nothing''

''So are you like them''

''No,of course not!I am allergic to alchol,And because I love my parents dearly''

''Oh okay''

''How about you are you a daughter of a mistress''

''I used to be,until she died'' I said with a said tone.

''Im so sorr-''

Suddenly,a mistress voice rang, ''ANNNA!COME HERE WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!''

''I've gotta go ,anyway's my name's Anna''

Anna ran out of my cottage.

I smiled to myself and said ''You are indeed not like any other girl I've met too''

My cell phone rang in my pocket,I picked it up and answered it.

''_Hello?''_

''_Mikan!Oh my goodness!Come here in the garden!Come QUICK!''anna's voice said._

''_Anna, how did you know my number?''_

''_NEVERMIND ABOUT THAT JUST COME QUICK!AND WEAR SOMETHING NICE ON THE WAY''_

''_Okay…?''_

And with that I hanged up the phone.I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a floral tube dress that said 'Roxy''written in black,and ripped floral jeans.I put the them on me and threw on my black flats.

I dashed to the garden and found Amaya and Anna sitting on a couch next to the topiary garden.

''Mikan we've got great new's for you!''anna said excitedly.

''We've found your father,Izumi yukihara!'' Amaya said.

I then saw my father walking in,he looked rich.

Anger started gushing up my veins.

My father saw my anger and said ''Mi-Mi I can explain-''

''WHY DID YOU LEAVE US HUH?!'' I yelled out angrily.

''SOME ONE TRICKED ME OKAY!THEY KNEW IF I WENT AWAY YOU GUY'S WOULD SUFFER!''Father said.

''THEY KNEW THEY KNEW….''Izumi said with anger and sadness.

Tears started falling out of my eyes.

I ran to my Father and hugged him really hard.

''_I missed you father so so much….''I said as loud as enough for him to hear._

_He caressed my head and smiled._

''_Im so glad I came here before they made you suffer even more''Izumi said._

I broke apart the hug and smiled.

''Mikan ,the reason im also here is that im picking you up''Izumi said.

''Oh okay''I said.

''Mikan!Don't forget about us!''anna said.

Amaya who was still crying from the scene me and dad caused said ''GO,GO!MIKAN I WISH YOU A GOOD LIFE!BLESSS YOU''

I chuckled and said ''ill miss you guy's ill never forget you''

Father took out his phone and called someone.

A few minutes later a limo drove up at the driveway.

''Mikan lets go,I can't wait to introduce you to you-chi and tsubasa''

I smiled and went into the limo,as I did father did too.

The driver drove off.

The driver stopped at a very very huge mansion.

I mentally yelped.

''Mikan,come on''

I followed my dad out of the limo.

We went into the gates and then into the mansion.

The fancy doors opened to a place with chandiler hovering above us ,and a huge ceiling.

''Wow'' I said.

A voice interrupted my gaze,it said ,''**Who is this cute girl**?''

_To be continued…_

(A/N:Well I hope you enjoyed it!Becuase I really put a lot of thought into this review and share your me if you want,also the story.

P.S:Don't worry I'll update really soon)

NO HATE PLEASE!

byePlease review and share your me if you want,also the story.

P.S:Don't worry I'll update really soon)

NO HATE PLEASE!

Bye :3

-StickyHandz


End file.
